itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Satellite
Definitions A satellite is Satellite is Satellite broadband services Satellite broadband Internet service is currently being offered by three providers: Hughes Network Systems (DirecWay), Starband (Spacenet Inc.) and WildBlue. These providers use geostationary satellites that orbit in a fixed position above the equator and wirelessly transmit and receive data directly to and from subscribers.There also are low-earth orbiting satellite providers such as GlobalStar and Iridium that provide some level of broadband service. These satellite systems are in a nonstationary orbit and are between 250 and 600 miles in orbit. Satellite broadband ground-based infrastructure includes remote equipment consisting of a small antenna and indoor unit. Gateways connect the satellite network to the terrestrial network. Except for gateway locations, satellite broadband is independent of terrestrial infrastructure such as conduits and towers. Satellite companies provide transmission from the Internet to the user’s computer and from the user’s computer to the Internet, eliminating the need for a telephone or cable connection. Typically a consumer can expect to receive (download) at a speed of about 1 Mbps and send (upload) at a speed of about 200 Kbps. Transmission of data via satellite causes a slight lag in transmission, typically one-quarter to three-fourths of a second, thus rendering this service less suitable for certain Internet applications, such as videoconferencing and VoIP. Whereas cable or DSL is not available to some parts of the United States, satellite connections can be accessed by anyone with a satellite dish facing the southern sky. This makes satellite Internet access a possible solution for rural or remote areas not served by other technologies. However, satellite broadband access generally costs more than most other broadband modes and its use requires a clear line of sight between the customer’s antenna and the southern sky. Both the equipment necessary for service and recurring monthly fees are generally higher for satellite broadband service, compared with most other broadband transmission modes. Privacy concerns Like cable, satellite is a shared medium, meaning that privacy may be compromised and performance speeds may vary depending upon the volume of simultaneous use. Another disadvantage of Internet-over-satellite is its susceptibility to disruption in bad weather. References See also * Active communications satellite * Active satellite * Air Force Satellite Communications System * Air Force Satellite Control Network * Broadcasting Satellite Service * Civilian Satellite Remote Sensing: A Strategic Approach * Commercial Remote Sensing by Satellite: Status and Issues * Communications satellite * Communications Satellite Act of 1962 * Data Format Standards for Civilian Remote Sensing Satellites * Defense Satellite Communications System * Digital satellite news gathering * Direct broadcast satellite * Fixed Satellite Services * The Future of Remote Sensing From Space: Civilian Satellite Systems and Applications * geostationary meteorological satellite * Geostationary satellite * Geosynchronous earth orbiting satellite * Geosynchronous Orbiting Environmental Satellite * Global Navigation Satellite System * Indian Remote Sensing satellite system * International Maritime Satellite Organization * Low-earth orbiting satellite * Milstar * Mitigating Gaps in Weather Satellite Data * Moderate-resolution satellite * National Environmental Satellite, Data, and Information Service * National Satellite Land Remote Sensing Data Archive * Office of Satellite Data Processing and Distribution * Passive communications satellite * Picosatellite * Reconnaissance satellite * Regional African Satellite Communications Organisation * Remote-sensing satellite * Satellite-based Internet access * Satellite broadcast programming * Satellite cable programming * Satellite carrier * Satellite communications * Satellite digital audio radio service * Satellite Home Viewer Act of 1988 * Satellite Home Viewer Improvement Act of 1999 * Satellite imagery * Satellite link * Satellite Master Antenna Television * Satellite navigation * Satellite network * Satellite phone * Satellite radio * Satellite receiver dish * Satellite relay * Satellite system * Satellite telephony * Satellite television * Satellite Television Extension and Localism Act of 2010 * Satellite terminal station * Wideband Global Satellite Communications Category:Technology Category:Telecommunications Category:Internet Category:Definition Category:Satellite